


Find Me

by IronWarriors



Category: Split (2016)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronWarriors/pseuds/IronWarriors
Summary: You are a detective, you specialize in murders and kidnappings. Your most recent and gutwrenching discovery and finding involved three teenage girls that had been kidnapped and not seen in close to a month, before being found. You were put to a task by the families to find the culprit that mercilessly killed their daughters. Many passed it off as an animal let loose, but all knew it was a much larger situation at hand.You quizzed and prodded the last remaining girl, Casey Cooke, as to what she may believe the prime suspects whereabouts and actions were towards the three of them, but she spoke little to none of anything. You were sure to keep in touch with her for many long and antagonizing weeks, often taking her from home to speak with her, and after awhile of the two of you being out and about, a night at a 24 hour cafe took a violent turn and you found yourself on a hot-on-the-tail chase after the very man you had been turning every corner and rock for, only to take a nasty blow to the head and awake in a cold, damp room.What will you do now, Detective (L/N)?
Relationships: Barry (Split)/Reader, Casey Cooke & Dennis, Dennis (Split)/Other(s), Hedwig (Split)/Reader, Patricia (Split)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Find Me

"Ms.Cooke,"

"Casey. Just call me Casey."

You paused, glancing from your little journal up at her from across the steel table, her deep brown eyes seeming to stare past your own and into your skull as her lips formed in a tight line, shifting lightly to the left and to the right in the stool. You hesitated, looking to your journal whilst lightly tapping your pen against it's surface.

" _Casey_. Right, yes, sorry. It's not in my forte to call clients by their first names." You hummed in response, brushing a strand of your hair from your eyes before sitting up straight, hands folded neatly upon the table in front of the leather backing of your journal, rough against your knuckles.

"I understand you may be uncomfortable in a room like this, as it resembles where you have been, but understand that this room bares it looks and design for privacy reasons," You began, gesturing a hand around the enclosed room the two of you sat in. You watched from the corner of your eye as her eyes shifted, almost anxiously from your journal to your hands, before meeting your eyes once more. You gave a gentle smile, turning back to her slowly and showing her your hands.

"Don't worry, there is nothing being recorded, this is only for me to better understand and help you and the girls. I have no ill intentions towards you or anyone here." You spoke smoothly, before folding your hands back into position once more. Casey nodded slowly, showing her acknowledgement to your statement, but her eyes said otherwise. You felt almost sad under her stare. She had gone through so much in such a time, hidden away from all light and contact. You were told to be sympathetic to them, but to be sure to stick mainly to business, but you wanted to show more to her than just business. You wanted to comfort her and hug her tightly, show her she will be safe from now on, but something told you that it wouldn't do much good.

With a small sigh, your fingers moved to unwrap the ribbon tying your journal together, taking hold of a miniature stack of photographs, sliding them to the center of the table.

"Casey," You said as gently as possible, yet a firmness underlied each letter, "These photos are of the harm done to your body, one being a very new bitemark inflicted deep inside your calf. May you tell me what or who gave it to you?" You asked, keeping a steady eye on her as she slowly took a shaking hand from under the table, gingerly picking up the photos in almost fear. You could see her bottom lip quiver as she went through them, but she did her best to keep her mouth set in a straight and blank line.

"I-I," She started, but she stopped herself to harshly swallow. Again, she repeated the same way she picked them up as she set the photos down, letting her head droop. She was trembling, like a leaf in autumn. You were sure to observe, but her lack of answers was getting no better than how the case was to continue. Body language and eyes told a lot more than one would believe, but Casey appeared to be much better with swallowing what emotions she could as she sat there.

"Casey." You said again, but she gave no response, just staring blankly down at the photos. With the softest movement, you had reached over and took her hand in yours, looking up at her deep brown eyes.

"It is my job and duty to ensure your safety and wellbeing. Even if I am a stranger to you, I will let myself bleed to let you thrive. All I need is for you to speak to me, even if it won't be right now." You whispered to her, eyes scanning across her pale features and droopy eyes. She was so tired and sunken, like she hadn't eaten in forever, yet the slightest light, yet dim, seemed to glow within her eyes as she let her head rest against the table, her weak hand squeezing yours with little yet a determined force.

"Thank you..."

Thus your journey began to give her your all, to gain her trust and ensure she would be safe. Though your job was to poke and prod her for answers until she broke, you much rathered she heal a little bit more before you press. As you knew, it would be clearer with just a couple more weeks of time.

The parents of the other two daughters were furious with how long it had been taking with Casey for answers, claiming her to be attention seeking, or the one that helped with it all for the death of their babies, but you were doing your best and doing the best will take time as it will with Casey.  
She was damaged, more damaged than you first perceived when you had met her fresh from the hell she came from to a day later. She had refused to go home to her uncle, who threw a hissy fit over it, but you and other professionals were quick to come to her aid, saying she needed to heal and that she needed to stay with a professional until ready. He still pitched a fit, but you were now becoming more determined than ever to keep Casey far from him. He felt too off for your liking, the scars across your chest began to sting and burn at his presence, like a forbidden memory walked along with him that you would rather be far from.

After about two weeks, now you began to understand why, but refused to push Casey for it. Pushing was the last thing to do from how much progress you began to make with her. Though they were very little. She began to speak of their captor, a man of strong stature, lean and tall with a angular face and strong jaw. She spoke of who he would become, how he would change, like he was a man of many faces, a woman, a child ECT.  
You found it odd to say the least, but under further investigation you were able to find his former psychologists files, though private, you needed them nonetheless.

One day, you decided it would be nice to take Casey to a cafe a couple blocks from your home, a place with as you would often brag to her, had the best biscuits and drinks. She told you it was odd that you treated her more friend than client, but you only smiled in response. You two had been there since 5, and it had now become 8:45 PM, simply talking and often switching between the topics of her life, to the research you do. You obliged to listen, finding it nice to hear her talk even if it was very little or limited volume. She sort of mumbled when she spoke, as if speaking wasn't right for her. What made you even more thrilled, was that she had relaxed. You had never seen this girl relax before, so it put you in shock as to her calm and dare you say playful behaviour. She often teased you here and there about your cheesy clothes, looking like you came from a 80s mystery movie as she would say, and you would merely laugh, defensive of your old leather trench coat, but still finding it funny of her references.

She was a wonderful girl, you just wished she would open up a little more, that what all had happened to her would be erased from her mind and she would finally be at peace. It took only a couple more minutes of your friendly chatting before Casey froze, staring with wide brown eyes at the window the the right of the both of you. You set down your cup of coffee, concern seeing to write itself across your features as you eyed her.

"Casey? Are you alright?" You asked, but Casey simply stared, seeming to shuffle further from the window. You felt your chest tighten and your brows furrow at her behaviour, opening your mouth to ask again, but her breathless voice was all that you needed to understand, "Its him,"

"He's here."


End file.
